Desert Rose: Wounds to the Heart
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: First installment to the 'Desert Rose' Series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue -**

**_Tsunatae's Diary._**

_Date: 29th November, 2009_

_The war between Suna and Konoha has lasted two years now, yet it feels like so much longer and I fear it won't end any time soon, so I am writing this, a log of sorts, writing down my thoughts and feelings for the rest of this war. _

___We have set up an undetectable alarm system around our perimeter, designed by one of our top ninja. It is snowing heavily now as one of the ANBU have just informed me, so I am going to send out a scouting squad to search for our missing and most likely dead ninja. I do not know what to say to distraught and scared villagers who have lost family, ninja or not, to the ruthless ninja of Suna. __Recently we have moved the village underground with the help of our best earth benders and our only surviving Sakamoto. _

_Her name is Sayomi Sakamoto, she is only fifteen years old and was in the same class as Naruto Uzumaki at school. I feel bad for relying so much on her for our underground structures, but her clan were prized and well known for their metal bending (A mix of Lightening and Earth) and she's one of the only chances of survival we've got left. __Sayomi Sakamoto, amazing kunoichi and medic-nin. Designer of our undetectable alarm system. Leader of Team 8 since we realised Kurenai Yuhi was pregnant with the child of Asuma Sarutobi__(deceased). She has stood by me and helped me with many decisions. Stayed strong for others when our losses were great. But the one thing that puzzles me about this girl is, if her father was of the Sakamoto clan and her mother just the average ninja, where did her psychic abilitys come from?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Different**

Sayomi examined herself in the 6ft tall mirror. Her attire was constantly being pointed out by the other female ninja as too plain. Baggy black capris, tight netted vest top with a cropped black vest over the top, netting gloves that came up to her elbows with finger less black gloves over the top and black ninja issue sandals.

Other girls her age weren't just fighting this war, they were gosiping, crying, laughing, falling in love, having sex. Not Sayomi, the safety of the villagers came first and then whatever else she had time for. In her opinion emotional attachments were an inconvenience, a weakness. On team Kurenai's anual week off she'd spend her time training, whereas the rest of her team would spend their free time relaxing.

There was a knock at the door "Sayomi?"

"Come in,"

Hinata opened the door a poked her head through "The Hokage wants to see you,"

Sayomi forced a smile "I'll be out in a minuet." Hinata left, shutting the door behind her.

***

The Hokage's office looked out on the now underground village of Konoha, over the chakra reinforced structures of metal, designed and built by Sayomi, that stopped the roof from caving in on them. There was a knock at the door

"Yes?!" she called

"You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?" asked Sayomi

Tsunatae turned her chair to face her "Yes, come in." Sayomi shut the door behind her and stood infront of the Hokage, face blank.

No one said anything for a while, they both just stayed in an uncofortable silence. Tsunate knew she had to tell her, she just didn't know how.

"Sayomi..."

"If you mean to tell me about the seal, lady Hokage, its okay I already know."

"H..." Tsunate wanted to ask how she found out, but decided against it "Then you know why you are ideal for the mission I am about to give you." she took a file out of her desk drawer and handed it to Sayomi.

Sayomi took it without a word, opened it and read the first page "Fully."

"Good, you are dissmissed."

"But can I ask, how will this help stop the war?"

Tsunate ignored the comment and picked up her pen, not looking at Sayomi "You are dissmissed"

"Lady Hokage? It will help _stop_ the war won't it?"

"Captain Sakamoto, you are dismissed!" yelled Tsunate.

Sayomi quickly left the room, and made her way back to her room. She stood outside the door for what felt like hours, unable to believe what she was being asked to do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Goodbye**

As she read the file on the mission it became apparent to her just how different her intentions were to Tsunate's. Personally Sayomi was all for stopping this war, but winning it was another matter. Sayomi was used to being subject to Tsunate's annoyence with matters she couldn't make her mind up about, and as far as she could tell Tsunate had allways wanted to stop the war, come to some sort of arrangement with the Kasekage, but the fact that she had turned to ways of winning the war told Sayomi that she had just about given up hope.

Sayomi was to leave the next morning, traveling alone to the ice capped mountains to the very north of the land hidden in the mist. Almost reluctant to go, she layed out all her kunai, explosive tags and every other peice of basic ninja-issue equipment on her kitchen table, alongside her own choice of weponry. It was an entire months trip there and back, so packing food and water was a waste of valuble space. She looked over the things on the table, packing them into her bag as she did.

***

Kiba stopped mid-punch and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" asked Shino, wondering why his friend had stopped so suddenly in the middle of a sparring match.

"Sakamoto, she's coming this a way ... "

"..." this confused Shino, usually Kiba would jump at the chance to show off infront of Captain Sakamoto.

"... but she smells ... sad? ... "

Sayomi appeared out of nowhere, and started to walk towards them.

"I've been looking for you two," she said, Kiba was right, Shino could see a element of sadness in her usually bright, brown eyes.

"Really? Why?" asked Kiba

She hugged him, catching him off guard and making him blush furiously. "Goodbye Kiba,"

Finnally she let go of Kiba and hugged Shino, who just stood there for a moment, dumb-struck, but eventually he put his arms round her back. "Goodbye Shino,"

"But you're only going on a mission, you'll be back soon enough," said Kiba, when she'd let go of Shino.

She smiled softly and rest a hand on his shoulder "... Yeah ... I'll be back ..." she said sadly, like it wasn't true. Then, without another word, she left.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Solo**

Without a team to care for and navigate, Sayomi could travel at her own speed, which was a lot faster than usual seeing as she'd left her leg and arm weights behind. She'd be traveling north, which meant she'd have less villages to avoid, but it was also a hunting ground for rouge ninja which (being female) made Sayomi a prime target. But she wouldn't have to worry about that for the next five-hundred miles or so. So right now finding camp was a main priority, because she wasn't on neutral ground yet Sand ninja could still ambush her while she slept.

Hoping she wouldn't get this wrong like last time, Sayomi placed one hand on the ground and made a hand sign with the other. It was silent for a while, then the earth beneath her feet started to shake, then it jumped once and a hole appeared in the ground. Without hesitation she jumped down it. The hole led into a cavern just large enough to stand up in. Before it could cave in on her, she made a metal structure above her head to hold the roof up.

Sayomi fell into routine. She lit a smokeless fire in one corner, closed up the hole, layed out her sleeping bag, took off her cloak and bag then made something to eat.

***Gaara***

Leaving the village without permission from the Kasekage was breaking several rules and would immidatly class him as rouge. So why didn't he care? Not once did he look back as he walked away from the village he'd grown up in. Feeling nothing as the fact that he could never return without them trying to kill him, but then again that wouldn't make much difference. He still had to put up with attempts on his life, they just didn't seem to get the point, they couldn't kill him, no one could.

Something occoured to him suddenly. He took off his head band and looked at it, the only thing relating him to Suna, but for some reason he couldn't let go of it, instead he tucked it inside his jacket, out of sight. Now he just kept walking.

It was the middle of the night, no one would realise his absence till morning, so best to get as far away as possible before the kasekage sent an assin after him. If he was right and he traveled fast enough he could reach neutral ground before sunrise.

***Sayomi***

Sayomi had finnaly reached the northern neutral grounds. She didn't plan on ever returning to Konoha, she wasn't going to complete her mission in the northern mountain, if Tsunate wanted to win this war she definatly wasn't going to help.

It had taken a while but Sayomi had found a perfect little village to stay at for the time being. The elderly woman who owned the local Ramen shop alowed her to live in their spare room on the condition that she worked full time in the shop.

*

Sayomi ajusted her pillow, but it was no use, she couldn't sleep. Instead she got up and looked out the window. It was a really calm tonight, maybe a walk would do her some good.

***Gaara***

He felt terrible. He must of spent too long out in the rain yesterday, but he didn't get sick, he just didn't. Reluctantly he stopped and sat down at the base of a tree, as much as he hated to admit it, if he carried on he'd probibly pass out. Just as contiousness slipped away from him he heard a gasp.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Fever**

Sayomi wandered aimlessly through the forest, Jasper, Mrs. Wantanabe's dog, running along at her heels. She wasn't watching her footing and she stepped on a twig. She gasped, not in pain, but in shock. Right in front of her was a boy, well boy was an understatement, man was more like it, with fire-red hair. He was sat at the base of an old oak tree and appeared to be slipping out of consciousness. She ran over and knelt by him, immediately putting a hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Jasper, go on, go and get mummy, quick." said Sayomi, the little dog ran back the way they came.

***

"Sayomi, I'm just going to pop outside to get the necessary herbs, could you undress him for me?" asked Mrs. Wantanabe

Sayomi just stared at her, eyebrows raised in an 'you _are_ kidding right?' look.

"No dear, I'm not." said the old woman, reading her mind, then leaving the room.

***

"Its good you went out on that walk dear," said Mrs. Wantanabe, interrupting Sayomi's thoughts "If you'd found him on your morning jog he'd be dead." Sayomi looked round at the old woman, panicked "Don't worry, he's not going to die, he should wake up tomorrow at the very least."

"I'll go get us some tea." said Sayomi, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Sayomi Minami, you do too much."

She felt bad lying to the old woman about her name and where she was from, but it had been over four months since she'd left Konoha and no doubt Tsunate had sent someone after her. Thanks to a rather difficult and chakra exhausting weather control jutsu she'd able to make it rain very heavily for seven days straight, dousing her scent and stopping any Inuzuka following her.

Sayomi slept on the floor of Mrs. Wantanabe's room that night, well she didn't really sleep, she just lay there staring at the ceiling. There was something odd about him, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something familiar about the look of him, almost something she could relate to.

***

It was early evening and despite what Mrs. Wantanabe had said, the red-haired man was still unconscious, or asleep, she couldn't tell. Sayomi was finding it incredibly hard not to use healing jutsu, its not that she cared for him, but it was instinct. She began to wonder if she could get away with using a jutsu she'd developed on her own. It was designed to allow her to search the mind of whoever she was using it on. The last time she had used it was on Kiba to pull him out of a coma, but she didn't know if it would work in any other circumstances.

Praying that Mrs. Wantanabe wouldn't walk in any time soon, Sayomi pulled her stool over to his bedside and placed two fingers on either of his temples, letting darkness engulf her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Darkness**

The darkness was choking, like the feeling you have in the back of your throat when you're going to cry, yet so familiar. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face it was so dark. There was something ahead of her, a flickering light, like the fitting was loose and no one cared. As she got closer to it she noticed that she was allot closer to the floor than normal, she must be in child form. This had happened last time as well, with Kiba, only the 'inner child' could get in.

She was stood beneath the flickering bare bulb now and she was somewhere completely different from the endless choking darkness. All around her were doors, about five, all of them painted dark grey, spattered with red, some more so than others, but all of them peeling, like no one cared. The door marked roughly as 'childhood' was her best bet. When people were ill or in a coma they retreated into their childhood memories, most likely the happiest part of their lives.

Taking hold of the handle in her small hands, she turned it and pulled the door open. It was surprisingly stubborn, for a door, it kept pulling back, so she wedged it open with her foot and squeezed her five-year-old self through the gap and she was plunged into a seemingly endless darkness.

After only a few minuets of walking in a vaguely straight line, she found herself in a street, with buildings that looked as if they were made out of sand. Just ahead of her some children were playing with a ball, kicking it to one another. Another child, one with red hair, watched from the shadows. Sayomi didn't think he wanted to join in, but when the ball rolled over to him, he picked it up and started walking towards them. The children started screaming 'demon!' and ran away from him. Cautiously she stepped towards the boy, thinking this must of been some kind of weird game they played where he came from, but he was crying.

Yet again darkness surounded her, but this time she went nowhere, the memorys came to her. One memory after another, she watched the Boy, how he was excluded from even his own family. She so wanted to cry for him, to reach out and hug him, but that would disturb the flow, he wasn't in any of these memories. The sad thing was, after this, she wouldn't remember anything of what she saw, so he'd go on thinking he was alone in his pain.

Finnaly it clicked, that feeling the darkness had, why it was familiar to her. It was pain, and lonliness, and heartbreak, and hate, and anger, all mixed in together, the only things she thought there were in the world for so many years of her life.

Now she was on a roof, the sun was setting. The same red-haired boy was fighting someone who looked allot older than them, by over twenty years at least. Sand moved speedily to protect the boy, blocking kunai effortlessly. Sayomi watched as the boy killed the man, nothing but anger in his acid green eyes. The expression softened when he realised who the man was and he started to cry. Fearing it was a now or never scenario, Sayomi stepped forward, offering her hand to him, smiling her childish gap toothed smile. His teary green eyes looked up at her, searching from some trace of a joke. Eventually he reached out and took her hand.

The second their hands gripped each other, they were both pulled out of the darkness and back into reality.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Mission**

Gaara sat up suddenly, fully awake. Who had that girl been? He'd never seen her before. Those mismatched eyes, her wavy black hair separated into two bunches on the top of her head with her fringe hanging down to frame her face, dressed in all black apart from the red scarf round her neck.

"Ow..." muttered a voice, there was someone else in the room.

He looked round. There was a girl sat on the floor, wearing a blue skirt and white shirt. There was a stool on its side not far from her, she must of fallen off it when he'd jumped up suddenly. Then it occurred to him that he didn't know where he was, or why he was completely naked.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up." said the girl, pushing herself off the floor, picking up the stool and sitting on it. "I found you out in the forest, out cold you were" She reached out a hand and placed it on his forehead "You're fine now though, fever's gone at least... although... you might feel a bit off for a few days." she stopped talking and looked at him, and for the first time Gaara looked at her properly.

Her eyes were earthy brown and her hair was middnight black and was pulled back into one pony-tail on the side of her head.

"I'm Sayomi by the way, Minami no Sayomi, and you are?"

He just stared at her for a moment, "Gaara"

"Hmm, Gaara... You're not from round here are you? Oh! I nearly forgot." she left the room.

Minami no Sayomi, that translated to Sayomi of the south, maybe she wasn't 'from round here' either.

When she come back a short old woman followed in her wake, "You're right dear, he is awake." she said.

***

Partially against his will Gaara ended up staying in the village, apparently fetching and carrying boxes of ingredients for the Ramen shop the old woman owned. As it turned out he was quite good in the kitchen, so when he wasn't carrying, he was cooking. Unlike everyone else in the world Sayomi _wanted _to be around him. She wasn't scared, not by him or his appearance, neither was Mrs. Wantanabe. He was accepted here, in this small village. When Sayomi had managed to drag him round the village 'on a walk' no one ran away, the odd person said hello, one even came up to talk to them, seemed to know Sayomi quite well, but they didn't ignore him. That was a first, a civilised conversation with a human being.

***Sayomi***

It was a Monday evening, so relatively uneventful and they only had one customer in, as soon as they left it was her job to close up shop. She waved as the other waitress, Oki, left, leaving just her and Gaara, and the slightly drunk old man. Mrs. Wantanabe was at her friends house in the neighbouring village and wouldn't be back till morning.

"Money's on the table Suzuki, goodnight" said the slightly drunk old man and he stumbled out the shop.

"Goodbye Mr. Akiyama," said Sayomi, not bothering to correct him, not like he'd remember it. She gathered up the empty bowls and glasses and carried them over to the kitchen, pushing the door open with her back. Dumping the things with the rest of the washing up she turned to Gaara, who was examining a knife edge. "You alright?"

"Hn..."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Hn..."

"I'll take that as a..."

"Hello?" called an obnoxiously loud voice

The colour drained from Sayomi's face, there was no mistaking that voice

"Anyone in?" called another man, he had a dreary voice.

Garra put a hand on her shoulder "Are you...?" shock cut him off. The iris in her left eye was slowly changing colour, getting darker, then greyer, untill it was the same colour as storm clouds. He remembered, it had been months ago now, but the little girl he'd seen in a memory, the one that hadn't been there before, she had the same eyes. "Sayomi?" she looked up at him, her eyes back to their normal colour.

"Yeah?"

"Customers."

"Oh right," she muttered, straightened out her shirt and left the kitchen.

She walked up to the four ninja waiting at a table 'okay deep breath,' she thought "Can I take your orders?" she asked,

The one with silver hair and a mask covering most of his face eyed her suspiciously for a moment "We'll have four of your Ramen of the day please." he said brightly.

"Okay." Sayomi went back to the kitchen and gave Gaara the order. After she'd taken it to their table and come back to the kitchen she pressed her ear up against the kitchen door, listening to their conversation.

***

Sakura didn't speak until the waitress was back with their orders and gone again. Now was probably the only chance she had to ask.

"Kakashi sensei, I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't we be looking for captain Sakamoto, she's been missing for almost a year now." she said,

"We are."

Even Naruto stopped eating "I thought we were looking for the Hexagon scroll." said Sasuke,

"We're doing that too. Captain Sakamoto went out on a mission to retrieve the Hexagon Scroll, she never came back so we assume she's dead or having more trouble than we expected in getting it."

"Sakamoto?" exclaimed Naruto "Isn't she one of the best in our village though?"

"Yes, which is why we need to get her back, there's almost no chance of winning this war without her."

"Maybe she just left..." whispered Sakura,

"Huh?"

"Well, I didn't know her that well, but when we were kids, she was always covered in bruises, sometimes she wouldn't even turn up for school. Once I was with Ino, we were going to the Sakamoto grounds, to ask why Sayomi hadn't been at school for weeks, then we heard it."

"Heard what?" asked Kakashi, already knowing what she was going to say

"The yelling, her father was yelling at her and hitting her, telling her how useless she was and... and he ..."

"Sakura?"

"He called her a demon, a worthless little demon. We ran away after that, and agreed to pretend we never heard anything."

"What's your point?" asked Sasuke, who couldn't care less

"Well, she's spent her whole life being known as things like that, never as a Sakamoto, but now that the clan's gone, for the first time, we need her and that just proves that we didn't need _her_we needed what she could do, maybe that's why she never came back."

No one spoke for a while, they just stared at the table

"No," said Kakashi eventually "You might of been closer to her than I was, but I know her, and if there's a way around it she won't fight"

"I don't understand."

"You see, this scroll is our last hope of winning the war..."

"And she wanted to stop the war, not win it." finished Sakura, cottoning on

"Whats the difference?" asked Naruto, thick as ever.

Kakashi sighed, "To win the war we have to fight, to fight we have to make sacrifices, but to stop it we just needed to know why Suna attacked us, and I think Captain Sakamoto knew why that was."

***

Gaara listened to their conversation aswell, not really understanding most of it, but he wanted to know what had Sayomi interested. When they mentioned Suna, Sayomi had jumped away from the door. She pulled the door keys out of the pocket in her skirt "Lock up for me?"she said, then left through the back door before he could answer.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Tear**

***Gaara***

Gaara was beginning to wonder when Sayomi would get back, she'd been gone for almost a week now and she'd left without a word so there was no telling where she was. Mrs. Wantanbe didn't seem to be too worried, said that Sayomi could handle herself. Occasionally someone would ask after her and they'd gone with the story that she was visiting family.

***Konoha***

"What?" asked Tsunate, praying she'd heard wrong

"We can't get the Hexagon Scroll." repeated Kakashi,

"Why?"

"Captain Sakamoto she ... interfered"

"How?!" she yelled, standing up

"The Iron barrier, she's constructed one around it, its..."

"Impenetrable, I know." Tsunate sighed, sitting back down. Sakamoto was becoming a real pain in the arse. "There's nothing we can do then... we have to surrender."

"No! No way in hell are we going to surrender!" exclaimed Naruto

"There's no way we can win!" Tsunate yelled back,

Naruto just stood there, thinking desperately for a way that they could win. Kakashi cut in.

"Lady Hokage, I believe that Captain Sakamoto had a reason for not coming back and she technically didn't leave the village without permission so maybe she's just planning something."

"Planning something? For a year?"

"You and I both know what she's like, let us try and bring her back."

Tsunate leaned back in her chair, eyes closed, thinking. "I'll think about it..." she said, after what seemed like an eternity.

***Sayomi***

Sayomi looked out onto the valley, wondering. She knew why Suna started the war, but she could return to Konoha and explain. It didn't matter which of the many idea's she planned out, Gaara kept cropping into the equation. Like her inner self was screaming something at her. It wasn't like she was going to _miss _Gaara if she left and never saw him again, it was just...

***Konoha***

Kiba lay back on the grass, Akamaru curled up next to him. It was actually quite cold today, but it _looked_ warm and he just didn't want to be cooped up today.

In the past year he'd tried countless times to leave in search of Captain Sakamoto, but every time he was stopped by the same person. Shino. He didn't know how, but every time he tried to leave, Shino was there. He never tried to stop him, he just waited and eventually Kiba would turn on his heel and go back home.

"Kiba." said a monotone,

Kiba opened his eyes and looked up. The towering frame of his team mate stood over him, looking at him through the dark glasses that never left his face.

"What?" he asked, closing his eyes again

"Tsunate wants to see us."

"What for?"

"She said something about Captain Sakamoto,"

Without a moments hesitation Kiba was racing towards the Hokage's tower, Akamaru at his heels. Shino stayed where he was, watching his team mate. Who was, as Captain Sakamoto would put it, as thick as ever.

**

When Kiba reached the Hokage's office Hinata was already there and when Shino arrived she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" called Tsunate,

"Lady Hokage, you wanted to see us?" asked Hinata,

"Yes, come in." Tsunate waited as Team Kurenai came in and stood in front of her desk. Kakashi stayed where he was, leaning against the wall.

Unable to conceive why she was letting Kakashi do this she went for the short explanation "Long story short," she said "I'm letting you go and find Captain Sakamoto."

***Sayomi***

When she got back it was the middle of the night. Sayomi stayed out in the forest for a while, she felt like running away, but a small part of her brain was pulling her, keeping her here. She thought she was alone, apparently not.

Gaara walked up behind her.

"Where did you go?" he asked,

"Nowhere..."

"You went nowhere for a fortnight?"

"...Yeah."

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against a tree "Don't lie to me." he snarled

She looked away.

"Where were you?"

"The northern mountains." she shrugged

"Do you know how dangerous it is up there?!" he yelled "You could of..." he stopped, a single tear trickled its way down Sayomi's cheek.

He didn't know how, but she pulled herself out of his grasp and threw her arms round him. Lost for words, he just stood there, not moving, letting her hug him. When he regained his senses he lifted his arms and held her tight.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Decisions**

Sayomi leaned against the trunk of a large tree at the edge of a small lake in the middle of the forest. The reflection of the full moon glistened on the surface on the water, calming her in a way. A cool breeze rustled the leaves of the trees surrounding her.

Never had she liked making decisions, she'd always worried about making the wrong one and putting lives in danger and this one could. Earlier today Mr Akiyama had burst into the shop waving a news paper round, ranting about the Konoha-Suna war.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The shop was relatively calm, only a few customers quietly minding their own business and eating their food. When Mr Akiyama burst in, waving the front cover of a news paper in peoples faces._

_"It's stalemate! It's stalemate!" he yelled_

_"What are you on about, Stalemate?" asked a man sat at one of the tables_

_"Its a sort of move in Chess, where neither player can move without forfeiting their king." explained Sayomi, coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron._

_"Exactly!" he cried "It's the war! Neither Konoha nor Suna can attack without increasing vonarblity of their own village!"_

_"Really? Does that mean it will be over soon?" asked Sayomi, apparently the only other person showing interest "No, wait, hang on. Suna and Konoha are two of the five main hidden villages, they should have plenty of man power." she quickly corrected_

_"Yes they should! But it says here that about a year ago Konoha lost the only ninja who could of won this war for them, same for Suna." _

_"They only had one ninja good enough to win it for them?" scoffed the man at the table nearest to Mr Akiyama_

_"Yes but I've heard that her village only wanted her clan's jutsu which is why she left and same again for Suna."_

_"A girl!" exclaimed the man, now laughing_

_"Hold on," said Sayomi, ignoring the man "Start from the beginning."_

_"Well, a year ago the ninja, Sakamoto" Sayomi twitched at the sound of her old name "left the village and never returned. When Suna found out, a few months later, they made a plan of attack, completely relying on this one ninja who could control great masses of sand at a time, says he could taken out the entire village in one fatal swoop, but then he disappeared too. So now neither can move, not without exposing their village to open warfare"_

_"Who was the hidden sand ninja?" asked Sayomi,_

_"Doesn't say."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That was it, she couldn't let her village be exposed to open warfare, not when they'd lost so many ninja already. Time to go home.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Home**

Sayomi shrugged on a leather jacket. She'd long since gotten rid of her usual 'uniform' so she had to work with what she'd got. So now she was wearing tight black shorts with a (short) black skirt over the top which had a slit down each side, knee-high black boots, a tight white vest top with black net covering her left shoulder and right forearm, black fingerless gloves, black leather jacket and her red scarf (of course she'd kept it). She held her headband in her hands, staring at the familiar symbol, then tied it round her waist. Of course she had a new weapon now as well, which wasn't hard to make, considering her metal bending, it was a chain-scythe, small enough to hang from a belt hook on her skirt, by her hip.

The wind coming in through the open window, whipped her long hair out of place, she'd left it down, the end now reaching her waist. The face looking back at her in the mirror was almost unfamiliar, the silvery iron eyes that she'd left behind and the heartless look within them. She stood by the window, ready to leave. Not yet though, she had to do something.

Silently she slid her door open and stepped across the hall, sliding Gaara's bedroom door just as quietly. He was lay on his bed, sound asleep by the looks of it. Careful not to wake him she knelt down by his head and, praying he was actually asleep, she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. Not wanting to waste anymore time she got up and headed towards the door, but Gaara grabbed her wrist.

She looked round, Gaara was sat up, wide awake and shirtless. Neither of them said anything. Acting on another impulse he pulled her towards him, holding her tight.

Gaara didn't know why he'd reached out, or pulled her close, he should of stayed quiet, carried on pretending to sleep while she... No, he couldn't bare it, it hurt to see her leave.

"Don't leave me..." he whispered, the sickening pain in his chest growing

"I've got to go..." she whispered back, although she didn't move.

"Please..."

"I'm sorry." she said, reaching her hands up to place her fingertips on his temples and looking him directly in the eye. Slowly, his eyelids drooped and he fell unconscious "I'm so sorry" she whispered again, blinking back tears.

***

Kakashi looked back at team kurenai, effortlessly keeping up with him. He had no doubt that they could go allot faster than this. Over their few months training with Sayomi, she'd had to show them how to keep up with her own incredible speed, that Kakashi himself could just about match. He had to admit, Sayomi had hidden herself well, he'd barely recognised her at first, it was her voice that gave her away. She'd changed it so it was slightly girly and softer, like it was when she was only little, before the academy.

"We're here." he said, stopping at a border of trees that surrounded a small village.

Kiba sniffed the air "I can't smell her though"

"I wouldn't expect you to. She's disguised herself quite well" answered Kakashi,

It was about midday so she should be in the same shop, their best option was to go there first.

***

"What do you mean she left?"

Mrs Wantanabe sighed "Last night, without a word, not even a note."

Kiba was determined "Do you know where she might of gone?"

The old woman looked thoughtful "You'd have to ask Gaara, he was the last person to speak to her before she left. I'll just go and get him for you, but could you speak to him outside, you're startling our customers."

***

Gaara eyed up the four hidden leaf ninja suspiciously, what did they want with Sayomi? If they were after her did that mean she was in danger?

"Do you have any idea where she might of gone?" asked the guy wearing two jackets in the middle of summer

There was no way he'd betray Sayomi to anyone "Yes, she went north-west." he lied bluntly, knowing full well that she'd probably gone south

"Could you be a bit more specific?" asked Kakashi, getting annoyed

"No" he replied bluntly

*

The four ninja didn't leave until nightfall, then Gaara made his move. He dug his old 'uniform' out from the bottom of his wardrobe and got ready to leave. First he made his way into the forest, to fetch his gourd that he'd hidden inside a hollowed out tree. It felt better knowing that he wouldn't have to go without protection from the sand anymore.

*

Kakashi and team Kurenai made camp in the forest surrounding the village. Kiba was getting agitated.

"Why are we just sat here? We should be going after her! That guy said north-west right? Lets go then!" he said, jumping up

"No," said Shino "He was lying. He knows where she's gone, or has some idea, but he was protecting Captain Sakamoto for some reason"

"Well, she's been here a year" said Hinata "They could be, well, you know... together."

Everyone froze.

"I didn't even consider that she could of made a life here, that old lady was probably lying to, saying that she didn't have a clue where she would of gone." sighed Kakashi, then he stiffened and gripped a kunai in his hand

"You're getting old Kakashi, if it took you that long to realise I was here." said a familiar voice

Kakashi swung round and threw the kunai. Sayomi caught the tip of the blade between her two fingers, without even flinching. The usual 'mess with me and you die' look was in her eyes along with her relaxed posture leaning against a tree. Kiba was speechless.

**

Gaara was making his way back through the forest southwards, obviously. When he came across the same four ninja. So he jumped up into the tree and listened in on their conversation.

"Well, she's been here a year" said the girl "They could be, well, you know... together."

They all froze, the one in the leather jacket now looked extremely pissed off.

"I didn't even consider that she could of made a life here, that old lady was probably lying to, saying that she didn't have a clue where she would of gone." sighed the white haired ninja, then he stiffened and gripped a kunai in his hand

Sayomi appeared by a tree, although it wasn't quite the Sayomi he knew. "You're getting old kakashi, if it took you that long to realise I was here" she said,

The white haired ninja threw the kunai and she caught it between her two fingers.

He wanted to jump in as the fighting started, but it looked as if this Sayomi could protect herself. What had happened to the kind, gentle hearted, 'wouldn't hurt a fly' Sayomi he knew?

***

There it was. He'd left it wide open. Just one hit, but she couldn't. Instead she jumped back, only slightly breathless, whereas Kakashi was almost gasping for breath.

"You really are getting old." she said, then in one swift movement she drew her chain-scythe, swung it and threw it at the chakra signal she could sense in the tree behind Hinata.

* * *

**Damn this chapter's long. I suppose I could of cut it into two, but that takes too long.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Anger **

The scythe struck him so quickly not even the sand had time to protect him and for the first time in his life, Gaara was bleeding. As the chain-scythe was pulled back, he lost his footing and fell from the branch he was perched on. Only the sand softened his fall.

***

Sayomi couldn't believe her eyes as her chain scythe coiled itself back in her hand. She had struck Gaara. How had she made that mistake? How _could _she make that mistake? Slightly surprised as sand poured from the gourd on his back to soften his fall, Sayomi rushed to his side.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kiba

Ready to come back with something sharp and cruel Sayomi shot him an angry look, but she couldn't bring her self to do it, instead she ignored him and turned back to Gaara and started to tend to the wound she'd inflicted on her only friend.

Luckily the blade of her scythe hadn't cut too deep, something had stopped it. In only a matter of minuets she had stopped the bleeding. Team Kurenai and Kakashi just stood there and stared in shock.

***

Gaara opened his eyes. What had happened? God! His shoulder was killing him! Oh yeah.. the scythe, Sayomi had threw it, he had a vague recollection of falling, then Sayomi rushing to his side, then... just darkness. Up until now. Ignoring the pain, he lifted his head and looked around. Wasn't this the camp where those ninja looking for Sayomi were staying? Yes, they were sat only a few feet from him, so was Sayomi. It was dark and no one seemed to of noticed he was awake.

"Why the hell did you save him? Why not leave him to bleed to death?" yelled the brunette in the leather jacket, "Captain." he added, catching Sayomi's daggered look

"I don't see what consern it is of yours, Kiba, but if you must know, he is my friend, I could not leave him to die." answered Sayomi calmly

"On to slightly more important matters." said the grey haired one lazily "Sayomi, I'm guessing you already know why we're here."

"Yes of course I do Kakashi, you are at stalemate with Suna and you intended to take me back to Konoha and make me fight. Well I can tell you now, your journey was wasted. I have no intention of fighting."

"So you'll come back home?" asked the timid girl with misty violet eyes

What could of passed as a smile graced Sayomi's lips for a moment, but just a moment thenit disappeared "Yes, I will Hinata, on one condition."

"Whats that then?" asked Kakashi, knowing he'd have to be very careful if it was Sayomi he was making a deal with, she could twist it and throw it back in his face without breaking the deal.

She turned her head towards Gaara "We give him a choice to come with us." she said

No one spoke. Kiba froze, what if Hinata was right and they were 'together' he couldn't bare it. He'd loved Sayomi for years now and she'd never looked at him twice.

"Back to Konoha?" asked Kakashi, thinking over how she could twist this "I don't see why not, but Tsunate might have something to say about it."

***

Gaara didn't know what she'd done but the wound in his shoulder had completely healed up by the next day. When Sayomi, asked him to go with her back to Konoha he said yes and they were now traveling south towards the hidden leaf village.

***

Kiba was getting pissed off, first Captain Sakamoto openly admits she's 'friends' with this scary looking guy and now Shino won't talk to him. He couldn't work out what he'd done wrong.

***

Shino looked ahead at his team mate, he'd been refusing to talk to the dog-nin on accounts that he was still being incredibly thick. Sayomi fell into step next to him.

"Kiba still as thick as ever?" she asked so no one else could hear

He nodded.

"You could try telling him."

*Silence...*

"Or make it a bit more obvious, you know what he's like."

"Hn."

Sayomi couldn't think of anything else to say to her childhood friend so she moved on "Uzumaki still oblivious?"

"Hn."

"What about the Haruno-Uchiha situation?"

"Its ... complicated."

Sayomi looked up at him, it wasn't like him to speak in more than one syllable at a time, especially about gossip. "Complicated how?"

He took a sideways glance at her "Uchiha betrayed Konoha, he's sworn loyalty to the hidden sound village."

"Why am I not supprised, Haruno's heartbroken right?"

"On the rebound, Uzumaki to be precise."

Sayomi watched Hinata closely "Is she..."

"Upset at first, but after the news that Kakashi had seen you she was back to her usual self."

"Huh..." she nodded, still worried about her younger friend and team mate.

Kiba yelled in annoyence "Could we pick up the pace please!" without waiting for a reply he rushed on ahead, jumping from tree to tree, closely followed by Akamaru. Kakashi rolled his eyes and went after him with Hinata. By force of habbit Shino followed after them, so did Sayomi and to her supprise Gaara could keep up with them.

"You kept that quiet." said Sayomi, "I never would of guessed you were a ninja."

"Like wise." he said in a monotone, glad he didn't have to act anymore and went back to his murderous, don't give a shit self. Maybe if she saw what he was really like he wouldn't feel he had to go with her.

***

After a week of traveling they finnally reached Konoha. Tsunate was none too happy about alowing Sayomi's 'friend' to stay in the village. On account that they were in the middle of a war, he could of been a spy, very calmly Sayomi explained that if he _was _a spy, she would have no problem killing him.

* * *

**Please R&R, Sequal will be up shortly. By the name of Scream**


End file.
